


Angel wings aren't white

by TrollJegus



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6335989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrollJegus/pseuds/TrollJegus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pairing that I did not see much of. My primary fandom is homestuck, but I will update this as much as there is a demand for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel wings aren't white

This is my first fanfic, so please R&R, all comments are welcome.

Kakashi X Konan

I do not own Naruto.

 

Chapter 1: the eyes that see tomorrow.

 

“Nagato, no! If you use that jutsu in that state… you’ll…” Konan couldn’t help the outburst that sprang from her lips, after hearing what her longtime friend planned to do, to attain atonement for his crimes against Konoha.

“I know. However this is… my only redemption. One life for thousands, there shouldn’t be a question of which one I should preserve.” Nagato was filled with resolve, if he could die to save thousands of innocent shinobi and villagers, people that he was responsible for killing and hurting, then that’s what he would do.

“W-what’re you gonna do?” Uzumaki Naruto asked Nagato, the blonde sage may not have been as smart as a certain Nara tactician that he knew, but he knew that when someone’s voice fell like Konan’s did it meant something bad.

Nagato gave a slight smile and looked at the young sage. So much like Yahiko, so much like him, and so much like Jiraiya. “I am going to do something, finally, to work toward true peace. It has been so very long since I was able to honestly say that I was working toward peace. Real peace.” He sighed and his eyes turned serious. “Before… Before I die, I have something I need to tell you Naruto. Eventually, you would learn about it from someone, not quite as forthcoming as I. What I need to tell you is the power of the sage’s eyes. Soon, I will leave this world, and when I do a very bad, very powerful, man will come to claim my eyes. You have seen first-hand the power of the rinnegan, what it can do in the wrong hands. The power you have, the power of the sage, will not be enough to defeat this man. I believe that you are the child of prophecy, and so I will entrust to you my eyes, however not for yourself, instead I believe that you should give my eyes to a ninja that you trust. So that we do not put all our eggs in one basket, per se.”

Naruto thought over Nagato’s words, and then faced the former Akatsuki. “I will.” Konan choked, and took a step toward Nagato. “Nagato… there has to be something else, another way…” The angel of Amegakure couldn’t bear the thought that she was to lose another friend to a martyr’s death. “What about Amegakure, what about all the ninja there who still need you?”

Nagato turned to his childhood friend and gave a smile that she hadn’t seen since the time when Yahiko was still alive. “I don’t have to worry about Ame, because of you Konan. Because I know that you will be there to look after Amegakure from now on. I know this will be hard Konan, I know that this will be painful, but I will always be with you, God has to look after his angel, right?” Konan just nodded as tears streamed down her face.

Nagato looked at Naruto. “This Jutsu will mean my death. Do not let it be in vain. Let Pain go down in history as the final villain to destroy Konoha, never let another ninja destroy your village. Stop the ninja who would destroy your village, and the entire shinobi world.”

Naruto nodded, a spark lighting up his eyes. “You may go down in history as a villain, but you are a hero, Nagato. Heroes don’t deserve to die in the dark.” Naruto, for one moment, tapped into the chakra of the ninetails, and did not struggle with it, as he used it to blow away the building around them, revealing the light of the sun, and a view that stretched for an endless number of miles ahead of them.

Fire danced in Nagato’s eyes when he saw the view, and he smiled as he put his hands together in a seal. “Konan. Today is the day that we take back what we lost all those years ago, today we take back our cause.”

Konan nodded, and a fire lit up her eyes, as she looked forward. “I love you, Nagato.”

“I love you too, Konan.” With those words the God of Amegakure completed his jutsu, and his body became a corpse.

“So very touching. Who would have guessed that Nagato of all people would betray me in such a fashion?” Konan and Naruto turned to see a man with an orange man, who Konan knew as both Tobi and Madara blending out of a piece of the rubble, as if he was waiting the whole time. “While I would love to allow symbolism to run its course, and permit you to hold onto those eyes for me, I have need of them. Now. It took that traitor too long to die, I won’t suffer you the same fate.” 

Naruto dashed in front of Nagato’s corpse, and Konan Dashed in front of Naruto. “Naruto. Take Nagato’s corpse and run. Even this guy can’t take on the contingent of Jonin waiting back in the hidden leaf that were just revived. If you get into the leaf you’ll be safe. I’ll buy you the time you need.”

Naruto growled. “You gotta be kidding! Like hell I’m gonna run and leave you alone with this creep! I took down Pain, there’s no way that this clown is going to be any stronger!”

Madara laughed out loud. “Yes Konan! Let the boy see the true strength of Uchiha Madara! Nagato failed to capture the NineTails, I might as well take both the Rinnegan AND the nine tails while I’m at it!”

Konan cursed under her breath. There was no time to convince Naruto to run away, and she wasn’t confident in her ability to take on Madara by herself, without preparation beforehand. She would have to take a gamble and expend all her chakra on a diversion and get-away, not easy to do when your enemy can teleport. Nevertheless she had to try.

“Rasengan!” Naruto ran straight past Konan and dived at Madara with his signature attack aimed at the Akatsuki’s mask. Needless to say, Madara slipped through Naruto without even moving an inch, and began to walk forward, toward Nagato’s corpse. The obvious frutility of it did not matter to the sage, he just attacked again, this time with taijutsu.

The Akatsuki dodged ever strike, jumping over a kick, breezing past a punch, ducking a headbutt; no attack reached him. Konan bit her lip and took a step back. “Run away Konan!”

Konan’s head snapped up toward the blonde sage and her eyes flew wide. “What do you mean run away?! I can’t abandon you, I can’t abandon Nagato’s dream!”

Madara let out a chuckle and ran toward the angel, his hand held high as a iron rod flew into his hand. Naruto turned and ran toward the Akatsuki, but Madara jumped over the blonde boy’s head and kicked him to the side, landing and once again sprinting for the purple-haired ninja.

Konan didn’t move from her place, and brought her hands up to catch the rod, knowing that she would not be able to. She was confident in her strength, and her speed, but she knew that Madara not only matched her, but far surpassed her. She was going to die, but she would be damned if she didn’t take Madara with her. Underneath her robes she wrapped herself in her explosive paper, when Madara materialized she would blow him straight to hell.

“This is where you die, Konan, fitting that the two traitors of Akatsuki die together!”

“The only betrayal that could be made today is by me betraying the ideal of peace that Nagato and Yahiko swore to uphold!” She formed the combat handsign with her left hand as the rod came down toward her.

“Well said.” The rod never finished it’s deadly arc, as a shinobi with white hair and a single sharingan popped out of the ground and grabbed Madara’s wrist.


End file.
